


The Choice He Never Has to Make

by roguefaerie



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Background Eileen Leahy, Chocolate Box Exchange, Chocolate Box Exchange 2020, Compersion, F/M, Magic, Magic-Users, Maybe - Freeform, Multi, Poly V, Polyamory Negotiations, Pre-Poly, Protege Sam Winchester, References to American Sign Language, Sam Winchester Has Powers, Treat, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Witch Sam Winchester, Witches
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-14
Updated: 2020-02-14
Packaged: 2021-02-27 16:14:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 440
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22440112
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/roguefaerie/pseuds/roguefaerie
Summary: Rowena is observant, and offers Sam something he can't refuse.
Relationships: Eileen Leahy/Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester, Rowena MacLeod/Sam Winchester
Comments: 4
Kudos: 21
Collections: Chocolate Box - Round 5





	The Choice He Never Has to Make

**Author's Note:**

  * For [klutzy_girl](https://archiveofourown.org/users/klutzy_girl/gifts).



Sam was forever grateful for the knack for signing he had discovered at school. Once word got around that he could do it, he found Deaf and hard of hearing people coming out of the woodwork just to get a load off and have a conversation with him that wasn’t stressed.

When he found Eileen he felt himself easing back into the natural flow he’d first developed. 

Of course, he could almost remember definitely not doing this with Dean, quiet as Dean would get, whether under a curse or just overwhelmed or--

No, he’d tell himself the natural way he learned it was at school.

Dean was not the point now. For once.

Sam could actually take the world in that had nothing to do with his brother, when he was with Eileen. He could always breathe.

And then came Rowena, someone who had pulled him in under her thrall with a promise of power unlike few he had ever met.

That could still happen to him when he wasn't careful, and even when he was. Just the way Rowena talked to him--as if his power could actually be used for goodness and peace because it was his--

At least these days.

He had seen her grow and change and she had trusted him--with everything.

And then...more.

She smiled at him one day and said, “I hear you thinking of her, Samuel. What would you say to adding a bit more to your sign. Magic, perhaps?”

“Would you-- Why?”

“Would it make you happy?”

“Yes. Yes, of course. I…”

“Think about her all the time? Practice your sign in the mirror?”

“Rowena, I…” He found himself intoxicated by the idea of her knowing him so well. She made him feel the power underneath his skin again.

_You had it in you the whole time._

He cringed. “No. I can’t.”

“Samuel, it’s only enhancing your natural skill. No matter where it came from. Besides.” Rowena sat with a resolute plop just inches from him, “Hadn’t you thought it would enhance your magic as well? I’m not doing this just for her, or your amusement. I like to watch you work. You’ve had a natural talent.”

“I…”

He couldn’t help feeling flattered.

Maybe it was really true. The possibility of a use for good. He was still a Winchester.

“We’ll find her, Samuel, and when we do… I’ll be there cheering you all the while. And your magic… It’ll be something to see.”

Sam held his tongue, stunned and wanting, until the words he knew she expected tumbled out of him. “Yes. I want that too.”

“I thought so.”


End file.
